lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Orlando/Officer
Some people say champagne is the wine of victory and luck. But in Orlando's mind, champagne is a complex addictive wine of fantasy. Showcase Encounter Requirements * Blackcurrant Tea * Kite Trail-Black * Kite Trail-Blue * Kite Trail-White * Kite Trail-Pink * Beautiful Agent * Agent Gloves Prize * Lonely Years * 2000 Summary Expand for script. * Momo: Nikki, come here! Is this a wineglass? What's on it? It sparkles too bright to dazzle me. * Nikki: Momo, don't be so mean. This should be some kind of gem. * Orlando: Good taste. These are gems. The glasses are made by the top craft master of Pigeon Kingdom. The bright and colorful gems are from Republic of Wasteland. * Orlando: I heard the nobility of Lilith and Pigeon Kingdom like the glasses and plates with gems to highlight their dignity. * Bobo: Hey! This is...Um... * Orlando: I am Orlando. Young lady, you probably don't remember me. * Nikki: Hee hee. Bobo this is Mr. Orlando. What a coincidence to meet you here. * Orlando: Ah, this is my friend's store. I was about to leave when I saw you discussing the glasses. So I just come to take a look. * Bobo: Is this a store specialized in selling wine and wine-related supplies? * Orlando: Yeah. Well, come in. Let's go for a drink. * Nikki: May I? It seems very expensive. * Bobo: Can I have one glass of champagne? It's said to be a very expensive wine. I always wonder how it tastes. * Momo: Bobo are you still okay? Are yo drunk now? * Bobo: None of your business! * Orlando: Haha, sure. You are as funny as before... Come in, please. Lady and Sweetness Prize * Midnight Curls * 15 Summary Expand for script. * Bobo: Champagne! Champagne! I want champagne! * (After talking with his friend, Orlando brought a bottle of champagne which is red as Cabernet, and poured a glass of champagne) * Orlando: How does it taste? * Nikki: Well, it tastes different from other wines. * Bobo: Yeah, a little bit sweet? * Nikki: And also the aroma of fruit... I thought wine as mature as champagne shouldn't be so sweet. * Orlando: That's right! It is rare to see sweet champagne now. I just asked my friend to take it out to serve you. * Nikki: Ah, is it okay? * Orlando: No problem. Currently, the best-selling champagne is acidic. But I think this pink champagne is more suitable for ladies to drink both in terms of vision and taste... * Orlando: The sweetness you tasted is because of the perfect blend of the wine and the residual sugar from the raw pulp. * Nikki: I see. * Orlando: Look, when the bright color of champagne is filled with the flute glass, those transparent bubbles slowly cover the surface of the liquor. Isn't it beautiful? * Orlando: I think, together with some cute dessert, this will not pale by comparison with Lilith's fantasy afternoon tea. * Momo: *Hic* The bubbles are funny. *Hic* * Nikki: Momo, are you okay? Why do you keep burping? How much did you drink? * Orlando: Probably because he is a gentleman cat, pink champagne is not 'gentle' to him. After all, this is an elegant gift to beautiful ladies. * Bobo: Um... Orlando, you mean Momo is male, so pink champagne is not for him? * Nikki: Huh... Is this a joke? I didn't quite understand... But Orlando, you seem to have a good knowledge of champagne. Why? * Orlando: Because of the Flower of Eberne... Trial-I Requirements * 2 * 2 * 1 * 1 Prize Charmed Wine levels up to level 2 (Sexy attribute rating increases by 500 points) Officer's Invitation Prize * 12000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * Nikki: Flower of Eberne? What's that? * Orlando: Most champagne is produced in the southern town of Pigeon Kingdom, where there is adequate sunshine, regular rainfall, and natural chalky soil. * Orlando: It's the perfect place to grow grapes for champagne of extraordinary quality. * Orlando: One of them is the Flower of Eberne, which is called the King of Wines. * Nikki: I see, then you definitely love this champagne. * Orlando: Yes, to me, the Flower of Eberne means more than good wine. It is said that the grapes which the Flower of Eberne is made from only grow in a specific area which is guarded by elves. * Orlando: At that time, I was young and knew no fear. Like all hot-blooded boys, I was curious about everything and wanted to get those legendary treasures. * Orlando: Before I decided to go to Apple Military Academy, I used to travel with my family to various towns in Miraland... That year, we went to the Linksoul Town in the South Pigeon. In an afternoon... * Orlando: I had a quarrel with my family and ran away. Inadvertently, I broke into an empty manor at the foot of a mountain in the south of the town. * Orlando: Then I was lost in the flourishing vineyard, and later, out of thirst, I took and ate some of the grapes... * (Orlando's memory, Year 665, New Era) * Young Orlando: Who are you?! * ? ? ?: No one has came here for a long time, you... you can see me * Young Orlando: I can. I am Orlando, I want to be a soldier and protect Apple Federation. Who are you? * ? ? ?: Oh, Orlando... I am Eberne. A pleasure to meet you. * Young Orlando: Eberne... Are, are you the guardian elf of the Flower of Eberne according to the books? * Eberne: Sort of. * Young Orlando: ...You look younger than me, but-but the story says you are a mature and handsome male... * Eberne: It is true, at least part of it, I am much older than you. I have been waiting here for so long that I have forgotten most of my previous master's past... * Young Orlando: I see... Can I ask you a question? What is this place? * Eberne: This is the Linksoul Manor, the origin of the material which is used to brew the Flower of Eberne champagne. Almost no one has ever come here, and people are rarely able to see me. * Eberne: You are lucky that you entered this manor at the first second the 'Seperation' seal began to lose its power, and enjoyed the native grapes of the Flower of Eberne. * Young Orlando: The grapes taste wonderful, they have a unique scent! * Eberne: Well, because of this unique scent, only the champagne brewed using these Linksoul Manor grapes is the true Flower of Eberne. * Young Orlando: I get it now. But, you said you have never left this place. The Miraland is huge, I think you can go out there and see everything! * Eberne: Really? Maybe this is a good idea. * (Now, year 680, New Era) * (Orlando's thought is interrupted by his subordinate, who whispered something into his ear.) * Nikki: Is something wrong, Orlando? * Orlando: Actually, I am here to track the Iron Rose Stylist Legion. It seems you have quite some issues with Mela, so I will not hide this from you. * Orlando: I was informed that Mela might appear at the Duke's cocktail party tonight. I need to prepare for that party now. * Momo: What! Mela! Where is Mela? *hic* That wretched woman, *hic*, is here again? *hic* * Bobo: Momo, manners, your manners... * Orlando: Haha, it's fine. How about this? Nikki, you put on an elegant evening gown, and I will take you to the party. * Bobo: Really? Nikki, hurry up, or we'll be late. * Nikki: Alright. * Orlando: Take your time. It is fundamental for a gentleman to patiently wait for a lady to get dressed. Clue in the History Requirements * 15 * 12 * 7 * 4 Prize Lonely Years upgrades to Lonely Drink Summary Expand for script. * Bobo: Wow! This is my fist time coming to such a place and participate in such an elegant party... Nikki, look, the dessert tower looks delicious! * Nikki: Yeah, let's go eat! * Momo: Why am I seeing girlish pink bubbles all around you since we came here...? By the way, where is Orlando? I feel weird without him. * Nikki: He may have something important to attend to. After all, he's formally invited by the Duke himself. * Bobo: Maybe the Duke's daughter has something else to talk with him! * Orlando: I apologize for the wait. Everything is done. Let's go taste the food over there... Nothing suspicious at the moment, seems Mela isn't here yet. * Bobo: Then let's go eat something. The champagne looks different from what we drank in the afternoon. The color is light. * Orlando: This is a vintage champagne made from the grapes of the same year's harvest. During the secondary fermentation, champagne from different years are blended in, and the entire concoction is sealed up. * Orlando: After several years' aging period, the champagne is completed. Different from the sweet champagne in the store, vintage champagne is dry, rich, smooth and silky. * Nikki: Yeah, this is a bit more acid, the bubbles are intensely but pleasantly sparkling, and they vanish quickly. * Orlando: I did not expect that you are not only good at styling but also savvy in tasting wine. * Nikki: Sylver taught me a lot when I was in the Pigeon Forest. * Bobo: Wine tasting is such a sophisticated subject. Sigh, I totally forgot what Sylver said last time. Momo! Don't drink like that. You can't go hiccupping around in a place like this! * Momo: Um, it can't be only for girls... * Nikki: Momo, you still remember Orlando's joke? * (Nikki raises her wine glass. Like when she was young, she enjoyed looking through the liquid in the glass to observe the floating environment. Suddenly--) * Nikki: I saw Mela! * Momo: Wait what? Nikki, I think you're becoming a small villain radar... * Orlando: Follow her. I have mentioned this to the Duke. Let's go! Trial-II Requirements * 5 * 4 * 3 * 1 Prize Charmed Wine levels up to level 3 (Sexy attribute rating increases by 800 points) King of Wine Requirements * Ladies Dress * Ladies's Dress-Brown * Ladies's Dress-White * Gentle Waiter * Gentle Waiter-Vest * Gentle Waiter-Shirt * Gentle Waiter-Trousers * Gentle Waiter-Shoes Prize * 22000 * 25 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * Nikki: Orlando seems nervous about Mela today. * Orlando: Truth is, Mela possesses the design of the Flower of Eberne. It is said that you can find the guardian elf with it. * Nikki: Is it the Elf Eberne you said you met in the Linksoul Manor when you were young? * Orlando: Yes, I had a bit of a teenage rebellion at that time, so I did not immediately go back to my family after I was lost in the manor. * Orlando: When I saw the sadness on Eberne's face, I decided to stay, might not for ten or twenty years, but even if only for one or two days... I thought he needed a friend. * (Orlando's memory, Year 665, New Era) * Eberne: Friend? What's that? * Young Orlando: Friends are companions to respect each other, to accompany each other when needed, to work together and grow together. * Eberne: Of course. * Young Orlando: You don't trust me? * Eberne: That's not it... I've lived here for so long, but never know someone would help me when I need it... Work together... Then, can you... be my friend? * Young Orlando: Absolutely! Can I call you Eberne? * Eberne: Sure, my previous master called me that. From the day I became conscious, he called me Eberne. He was a winemaker and the owner of the Linksoul Manor. * Eberne: He devoted his entire life into brewing the Flower of Eberne, the King of Wines, day and night. After years of searching, he came to this native vineyard. * Eberne: With a solid belief, he read countless records and tomes. He finally woke me up on a fresh morning after a rain. * Young Orlando: And then? Did he treat you badly? * Eberne: No, but his crazy pursuit of wine made him oblivious to the outside world, including me. We signed a contract, and he became my master. * Eberne: He hoped that I could help him brew the Flower of Eberne because the wine tastes most delicious and pure only with my spiritual power in it. When we signed the contract, he placed a seal. * Eberne: Other than him, no one else could see me, and I could not leave this manor until the seal collapses 100 years later. I... I was just a pawn in his pursuit of his dream. No one cared about me... * Young Orlando: No, not like that! I care about you! * (Memory ends, time switches back to present, Year 680, New Era) * Orlando: Although Eberne had never stepped out the manor, his rich knowledge was far beyond my imagination. He taught me how to brew and taste wines. * Orlando: He taught me all he knew like a big brother. I described the outside world to him and told him it was time to go out and look for his own world. * Bobo: His previous master was mean. How could he do that! * Orlando: Yes, I think he deserved freedom. He said that in a few days, the seal would vanish completely, and by that time he would be able to go out of the manor and travel around with me. * Orlando: He said he would stay with me, watch me gradually become a good designer. He hoped to help me to overcome all the difficulties and win the styling contests... * Orlando: But there are always accidents. My family eventually found me, but Eberne could not leave with me because of his master's 'Exclusive' contract... * Orlando: I had to go to Apple Military Academy. I cannot take Eberne away, so I made a promise with him. I'll come back when I graduate. I'll take him away, not as his master, but as a friend... * Nikki: Looks like, you didn't go back to fulfill this promise? * Orlando: I did, but I was delayed by endless missions... When I stood outside the Linksoul Manor once again, it was desolated. * Nikki: So, you want to find Mela and get the design of Flower of Eberne, because you want to find Eberne? * Orlando: Yes... I was ordered to investigate the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, but only this matter is personal. * Nikki: We'll help you find Eberne! It's a trick! Prize * 12000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * Momo: Did Mela leave all these marks along the way to guide her cohorts? * Bobo: Maybe... But where is she going? I think we're going off the way. * Orlando: This is the direction to the southern suburbs. Ahead is the city's exit. * Nikki: Now that she had left the marks, we just need to follow them and get the recipe before her group arrives. * Orlando: Yes, and I think Mela should have sensed our presence when she left the house. * Bobo: Then what's she doing? Welcoming us? * Orlando: This may be her trick. We should be careful. * Nikki: Yeah, Mela seems intended this time. * Momo: This woman sure is crafty! * Orlando: Although the tactics of Iron Rose Stylist Legion could not match with the ancient Cloud Empire books on the art of war, they should not be underestimated. * Nikki: Orlando, do you read the ancient Cloud Empire military books? * Orlando: When I was studying at Apple Federation Military Academy, beside the daily training, I spent a lot time reading military works in the library. I still remember the first book I read, it was-- * Nikki: True, both history and technology are worth studying. * Orlando: Yes, we read books not only to understand the content but also to deeply consider its implied practical meaning. * Momo: I think you two have just opened a grand new door to the world of humanities and science... Castle Chessboard Requirements * 16 * 14 * 9 * 6 Prize Lonely Drink upgrades to Vintage Entanglement Summary Expand for script. * Bobo: I don't know about doors, I do know that Mela's marks ended here. And in front of us is... an abandoned castle? * Momo: Oh crap, I hope there aren't vampires in there. * Nikki: Calm down Momo. Why are there so many statues? * Orlando: I guess we encountered some mechanism, and if I got it right, the black and white grid marble slate under our feet is a chessboard; these vivid statues are the chessmen. There should be some mechanism somewhere. If we make the right moves, the door will open. * Momo: Mechanism?! Will it shoot arrows at us? * Nikki: Momo! Calm down, calm down... Let's think about it. Mela's marks stopped here, but the door is still closed, so it means Mela didn't enter the castle. * Nikki: Even if she did, she must have taken some other route. * Orlando: Yes, these giant statues would make a lot of noise when moved. * Orlando: We were not far after Mela, but we did not hear anything, not even the heavy sound of this door opening. * Bobo: What can we do? Our only clue disappeared! * Orlando: I want to try to open it... * Momo: You want to open that door?! * Nikki: Orlando, isn't it too risky? * Orlando: Chess is also my hobby, this game shouldn't be much of a problem to me. And I have a strong feeling that there is something calling me to enter this castle. * Orlando: I trust my instincts, which is also why I chose to follow Mela when I knew this might be a trick... Now, she should already be in the castle. * Momo: No way... * Bobo: But I think the position of these two statues is weird. * Orlando: This should be the special rule called 'castling'. I know how to make the next move. Trust me. Champagne Tower Prize * Midnight Dress * 15 Summary Expand for script. * (Orlando solved the game. Nikki and her friends entered the castle and found Mela in the study room at the southwest corner on the second floor.) * Mela: I didn't expect that you actually came in. * Bobo: Mela! You didn't trigger anything, is this castle your trap? * Mela: How could these little tricks stop me? Humph. * Nikki: What's that in your hand? And why is there such a big champagne tower between us? * Orlando: Why are you looking for the Flower of Eberne? * Momo: You evil woman! Evil!! * Mela: Orlando, so you do know the Flower of Eberne. It seems I made a right decision to lead you here. * Orlando: I do not understand... * Mela: There is an emblem of your family on the recipe of the Flower of Eberne. I think since it's related to your family, you should know something. * Nikki: Eberne is Orlando's friend years ago. He won't work for you even if you find him! * Orlando: You want to find the guardian elf, and the design has told you how. Although I have not read the recipe, I can see what happened. * Orlando: This champagne tower should be the key to finding the Flower of Eberne. Before we entered this castle, these glasses should all be empty. * Orlando: You were waiting for us to come. When we solved the chess puzzle, the huge sound warned you of our arrival. * Orlando: So you triggered the champagne flow device. To find the Flower of Eberne, you must find one unique wine in this champagne tower. * Orlando: Unfortunately, you could not, because you know nothing about wine tasting. * Mela: Nice logic, so what? I don't think... you can solve this champagne puzzle anyway. * Orlando: How do you know without trying? * Bobo: Orlando, we'll back you up! * Nikki: But, what if that recipe is not for the Flower of Eberne? * Orlando: Look at her reaction, there's no doubt. Alright. Since I have decided to find Eberne, I have to try to solve this champagne tower no matter I will succeed or not... Trial-III Requirements * 6 * 5 * 3 * 2 Prize Charmed Wine levels up to level 4 (Sexy attribute rating increases by 1200 points) Ultimate Trial Requirements * Coffee Milk Tea * Stripe Gentleman-Jacket * Silk Shirt * Gentleman of Bloch * Stripe Gentleman-Pants * Red Wine Glass * Good Wine * Geriar-Red Wine Prize * 35000 * 30 * 25 Summary Expand for script. *'Momo:' Nikki, when you take the glasses one by one from the champagne tower...do you think it's just like tearing down the tower? *'Bobo:' Momo, can you at least try to read the mood? *'Orlando:' Champagne tower was invented to pour the 'wine of victory' down from the top so that everyone can share a cup of joy. *'Mela:' So much nonsense. Are you stalling because you cannot solve it at all? *'Nikki:' One slight move in this tower will affect the structure as a whole. Orlando can't just randomly take one glass and taste it to find the key. *'Momo:' Mela, provoking won't work. Orlando won't care about your little bluff. *'Orlando:' Nikki is right, this puzzle cannot be solved by tasting. But since it exists, there must be a solution. *'Nikki:' Everyone glass of champagne looks the same. What should we do? *'Bobo:' Orlando, you're standing too close. What if you touch the wrong one and trigger something really bad? *'Orlando:' No, I will not. Trust me. I will never forget the unique aroma of the Flower of Eberne. *'Mela:' He's trying to judge by the smell? Don't make me laugh, humph. *(Standing by the champagne tower, Orlando ignored Mela's words. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the wine.) *'Momo:' Watch out for Mela! Loyalty and Contract Requirements * 20 * 17 * 10 * 7 Prize Vintage Entanglement upgrades to Victory Wine Summary Expand for script. *(When Orlando followed his instinct and picked up one glass of champagne, the bookshelf to the south slowly started to shift. Mela broke into the passage before anyone can stop her.) *'Nikki:' No! Mela is going to take it away again! *'Momo:' Mela, you evil woman, we will get you this time... Why are you coming back? Where is--- *'Mela:' Nothing! It's empty! It can't be! *'Nikki:' Orlando, are you okay? It seems Mela didn't find the Flower of Eberne. *'Orlando:' He is here... *'Everyone:' !!! *(Orlando is still holding the glass. He stares at it for a long time, then sprays the champagne in the glass towards the sky.) *'Mela:' You! *'Bobo:' Champagne rain! *'Nikki:' Orlando, are you okay? *'Orlando:' Yes, I am fine. Look. *(Orlando opens his right hand. The sprayed champagne miraculously gathers in his palm and forms into a light champagne colored flute glass. Orlando kisses the glass) *'? ? ?:' It is a pleasure to meet you again, my new master. *'Momo:' Huh?! Who are you?! *'Orlando:' He is Eberne. That glass of champagne is the Flower of Eberne. *'Eberne:' You have grown up, but I still look the same... *'Bobo:' You're the guardian elf? Quite a melancholy handsome boy! *'Nikki:' Did, did you just sign a contract? I remember Orlando said he doesn't want to sign contranct with Eberne. *'Eberne:' It is my request, although he believes friends should not be restricted by contracts. But as the guardian elf of the Flower of Eberne, I have the right to choose a wise man to offer my loyalty. *'Orlando:' The bond between us is destined for such a tortuous ceremony...I made a wish to terminate the 'Exclusive' spell on Eberne after we signed our contract. *'Orlando:' You can also see and hear him. I want to let him be free and travel the world on his own will. *'Nikki:' That's nice! We feel so happy to see you meet again. *'Orlando:' Thank you very much. *'Bobo:' Oh no! Mela is gone! *'Nikki:' She must have run away when our attention was on Eberne! *'Orlando:' She certainly would run away after she failed to get the Flower of Eberne, but she should not have run far. *'Orlando:' I will send someone to track her. She knows a lot of Iron Rose Styling Legion's secrets, I believe I should be able to get some clues starting with her. *'Nikki:' Okay, just be careful! We will take our leave. Goodbye, Orlando! Trial-IV Requirements * 9 * 8 * 5 * 3 Prize Charmed Wine levels up to level 5 (Sexy attribute rating increases by 1500 points.) New Contract Prize * Night Shoes * 1 * 1 * 15 Summary Expand for script. *'Eberne:' I had never expected there would be a second person who is able to see me, a boy with firm belief, a boy who will take me to the outside and grant me freedom. *'Eberne:' Before he came, I did not even know the existence of 'friends', and I could not feel the 'loneliness' as people described. I was just a slave, imprisoned in the Linksoul Manor. *'Orlando:' I am sorry. It was me who broke the promise and came too late...When I saw the barrens, I was afraid. I thought the elf who did not smile much would leave me forever, just like Flynn. *'Orlando:' I regretted that why I was not strong enough to break the previous owner's weak restraints on the elf who was looking at me with hope in his eyes. *'Eberne:' I could not stay any longer as the seal was weak to enough to be broken. I left, leaving the manor full of sunshine but forgotten for half a century. *'Eberne:' With this 'transparent' but not fragile spirit, I began to learn about the human world. As you said, it is fascinating... *'Orlando:' In order to find you, I had read many books, studied wines, and drawn recipes one after one. I thought, even if you would not be back, I should be strong enough to protect those around me. *'Eberne:' Glad to meet you. Because you are strong enough, I could completely get rid of the previous owner's restraints and gain freedom and rebirth. Category:Dreamland